I Won't Let My Heart Miss A Beat
by the.weakness
Summary: Younger Sharon and Younger Andy...I did this so that the events that took place would seem more logical. What would happen if they fell in love? R&R Please! Look out for my sequel to this called "These Little Hands Stole Our Heart" coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Things to know before reading this fanfic: This is starting from a long time ago before Major Crimes and right around the time Andy Flynn joined priority homicide. I made it this way to seem more logical as events take place. Younger Sharon, younger Andy too! While reading think of what would happen if life of Andy Flynn and Sharon Raydor were different? Keep reading and find out. Hope y'all love it! R&R please!**

He never thought he would wake up to a beauitful woman like her trailing kisses up his shoulder and to his jawline, finally meeting his lips with hers. The taste of her kisses were toxic, addictive. If he discovered how addictive her lips were a long time ago, he would have probably never become an alcholic knowing this was much better.

As she pulled the kiss away, he said with a smile, "Well good morning to you, too!"

She let out a little giggle. He continued, "I think I could get use to this."

"Me too." They kept kissing until she broke away. She hopped up out of bed wearing only one of his button up shirts and underwear. "I need to get ready for work, starting with a shower."

"Care if I join, Sharon, you know to save hot water." Andy said with a boyish smile.

"Sure...because we all know how important it is to save hot water."

Flynn followed the woman into the bathroom to turn on the water. They took a shower, and both got dressed quickly. Andy went down stairs while Sharon fixed her hair. He started to brew coffee. Afterwards Andrew Flynn turned on the news.

"Cole Riley was found murdered at the local zoo early this morning...evidence has proven it was a personal attack..."

Lieuteant Flynn wondered a little more about the case that was being talked about on the tv. His mind went everywhere. The forty-five year old's questioning and wondering landed back to the fact he was having an affair with the woman that was head of IA. No one knew what was going on. Then he wondered why he hadn't received a call from priority homocide yet.

Sharon walked in. "So, is the weather going to be like today?"

"Umm...what?" He was stumbling on his words and eventually forgot the question she asked him.

"The news, you're watching? What did they say it's going to be like this morning?" She was pouring a fresh cup of Flynn's strong coffee. Then there was a small pause and she looked at him. Their eyes met, and for a dark moment he saw everything in her eyes. He saw the tiredness. The women in front of him always seemed happy. Just for a moment, Andy wished everyone was able to get to know Sharon Raydor. Like the kind, loving side of her. He loved her, and everything about her.

"Uh, it hasn't said yet." She wasn't paying attention much because she was trying to find the splenda in the Andy's cabinets.

"Oh, okay." That's when Andy came up behind her and turned her around. His hands were pressed firmly on her hips. _My goodness she is so gorgeous! The way her long abburn hair cascaded down her back. Her eyes, such a glistening green. She's perfect!_ He thought quickly left when he kissed her absent-minded. It was a long drawn out kiss.

"What was that for? I'm not complaining though." She smiled but he just kept looking at her.

Flynn's boyish smile appeared across his face. "How about you take tomorrow off with me, and I can make you breakfast? Just you and I spending a little time together?"

"Hmmmm...I'll think about it." They stood there a little longer, then off they went to work.

All Lieutenant Flynn could think about was tomorrow. His day off with Sharon was already being planned for in his mind. Sharon and him and been secretly dating for a year or so now. He loved her and he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. She agreed to move in with him as long as she could keep her condo. What if he asked her to marry him? What would she say?

Andy's thoughts were cut short by a southern voice. "Good mornin' gentleman. If you haven't already seen it on the news, twenty-two year old Cole Riley was found murdered at the zoo this morning."

Provenza was the first to ask questions."Who discovered the body?"

"Well, its a children's zoo, Provenza. Who do you think found it? A little old lady walking her dog?"

"Flynn, it's to early in the morning for you to be a sarcastic asshole." Louie sneered.

All Andy could think was what a fun week this will be.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. R&R please! They're always greatly appreciated!

"Victim's name is Cole Riley. Age twenty-two. Found at the L.A. Zoo at seven a.m. this morning by a group of students who attended Jefferson Elementary School-"

"Hey,Tao.."

"Yes, chief?" The gentleman looked up from the board to see what chief Johnson had to say.

"Can you read that in your head instead of out loud? Please" The southern belle looked sweet eyed at him

"Uh, yes, chief" But he only spoke quitely while writing down the information.

It was ten a.m. and the priority homocide divison was already making progress in the case. They found footage of Mr. Riley cleaning up an empty monkey cage thirty minutes before the murder. The squad was in the middle of watching the tape when all of a sudden one of Flynn's old partner walks in.

"Hello, Commander Baker. I thought you retired." Flynn said curiously because he was wondering why he was there.

"Well, hello to you Andy. Getting older by the minute I see." His retired partner looked twenty years older than his real age. Flynn guessed that was what happens when you fall off the wagon. "I thought I was retired, too, but I found out one of my employees was murdered and I wanted to see what you had so far."

Brenda noticed the two men exchanging words and then decided to follow up on the discussion."Good morning, I'm Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson. And you are?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself. I was Commander Sam Baker. I worked for the LAPD for seventeen year before I decided to retire. Lieutenant Flynn here was my partner for ten of those years." He said in a raspy low voice. "And for the other seven years I worked as his boss."

"Not to be rude, Commander, but why...what are you doing here?" She asked also curiously.

"My employee, Cole, was murdered."

"Oh I see. Did you want to give your statement?"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Okay, follow me." The woman turned on her heels to walk the older man to interview room 1. After the door was shut behind him she went up to Andy's desk to ask him for a favour."Lieutenant, Can you please get a statement from Mr. Baker?"

He hesitated, "Sure, Chief. On one condition."

Normally she doesn't make deals because if she asked for something she excepted it to be done. No exception. "Sure, What the condition first?"

"Can I have tomorrow off?" He was waiting on answer.

"Only if we rap this case up by _tonight_" Those words..."by tonight" were stuck in his head. That meant this case better be solved in eleven hours.

"Thank you for coming by to give your statement. Its been nice to see you again." Flynn, lied straight through his teeth. He remembered all those times that Sam was a complete prick towards him. Honestly, Andrew Fynn could care less about that evil man. And before that crazy bastard walked away he could tell Andy didn't like him and would probaly figure it out, after realizing what he mistakenly said in the interview room.

After Sam walked away the only thing that was on his mind was Sharon. He couldn't wait to get home to see her. He needed to hurry and finish the case in order for that to ever happen.

Things that Baker said in his statement were a little off. He told the divison everything, but most off it was a lie since they found no evidence that supported his information. One thing was a little off but Andy couldn't put his finger on it. it was something about his presence, something he said. Then it hit him. He went on the computer and found that before Baker retired he was sued for killing a father off three children. The three children were put into foster care after their mother committed suicide. The father's name was David Riley.

Andy went to the victims apartment alone to see what he could find. It was six or seven by now and the fall air was starting to come around. He could no longer concentrate, so he came up with something to get him to look deeper to find more evidence. All he came up with was a game he use to play with his siblings when he was many years younger. It was like a scavenger hunt, and the treasure was the evidence. As he was walking from room to room he found something strange. Pictures of his fathers dead body was lying all over a small desk. Note cards were hanging on a map. They were interview cards. The cards were written in sharpie and had names of other police officers Andy knew. Each card had a signature at the bottom. It had C.R. on it. He obviously knew it stood for Cole Riley. Then it hit Andy.

Riley was also trying to solve a case of his own. He was investigating the Commander. So maybe Sam knew he was being watched. What if Cole found out the real truth as to why his father was killed? Maybe Sam Baker knew he solved the old case and decided to kill him.

"Shit...Sam knew all along, that's why he said it was a terrible stab to Cole's back. That evidence had never been released and he wan't there at the time of the murder." All things were said out loud to make sure they made sense.

As Flynn pulled his phone out to call the Chief, his phone started to ring it was Sharon. "Lieutenant Flynn"

In a low voice he heard Sharon speak. "Andy, some is breaking into your apartment and I don't have my gun. I can't talk much longer..." Then he heard her yelp. His heart skipped a beat and he stopped breathing. He couldn't think of all but onething. Andy knew _he _was at his house and that he was about to hurt Sharon. Chills ran down his back when he recognized to raspy voice. "Come quick lieutenant before your precious girlfriend gets hurt. Don't call anyone or she'll be dead before you get here."

"You lay on hand on her you son of a bitch, and I swear I'll kill you myself." The last for words were cut short when Sam hung up the phone.

Once the call ended Andy jumped into the car and headed to his apartment driving 90 mph.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for your reviews! Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

While on his way back to his house Andy contiplated on whether he should at least call Provenza or not. He finally decided over quick reasoning that he would. He picked up his phone and dailed Louie's number.

"Provenza" The old man was sitting at his desk doing a crossowrd puzzle when he picked up his phone and read caller ID.

Andy hestitated, still unsure of his decision that could put Captain Raydor in harms way. "Provenza, I really need your help. I'm in trouble."

The older man arose quickly to his feet and walked into the hall where no one could hear the call. Then he whispered. "What kind of trouble?"

"It was Sam, he killed Cole. Look there's no time to explain. I don't know how, but the figured out that I knew he did it. He broke into my apartment and Sharon is there. He's say he will kill her if I called for any help." Flynn spoke with no pauses in the sentences.

Louie was speechless. "Wait, Sharon who? Captain Raydor, head of Internal Affairs?"

"Yes, we've been secretly dating for a long time and she moved in a while back." He realized how close he was getting to the apartment duplex. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course I will." He said it quickly as he walked back into the murder room and motioned his hand at Tao to come to him. Provenza held out the phone and Tao listened in on the coversation, but Tao put it on speaker first. "Okay, what the plan."

"You guys are going to have to come through the back so he can't tell you're here. Be very, very quite so he won't hurt her. You got it? I'm here I have to go." After Provenza told him yes, Andy hung up the phone and put it back into his pocket.

"What was that all about?" Lieutenant Tao asked curiously.

"Flynn is in trouble, and Captain Raydor of IA is being held hostage because retired Commander Sam Baker was looking for Andy to be at his apartment,but found Raydor there." Once gave him a quick nod, he continued. "I was as man police officers as we can get to his apartment. Give them the directions that Flynn gave us while I tell the Chief.

"Yes, sir." He hopped to it.

It took Andy twenty minutes to get there from Cole's apartment. When he arrived at his home, the first thing he realized were the lights were turned off. He slung the car door open and jumped out, not even bothering to shut it. The keys to the apartment were still in his car when he got to the door. Instead he decided to kick it in. It hurt his whole body, but he just kepted moving along.

When he had no time to waste, he cupped his hands and shouted, "Sharon, where are you?!"

A low masculine voice was heard in a short distance, "Right here, Andy." Sam walked around the corner, but he wasn't alone. He was holding Raydor against his body with a knife to her throat. It was more than like the one that killed Cole.

"Don't you dare hurt her, sick bastard!" Andy was furious.

"Don't you want to know how I knew where you lived-"

"I don't care, just let her go-"

"I remeber where you lived...remember all those baseball games the squad would watch together...differnent homes for each game. We mainly came here. We only did it after a sucessful case. I remember-"

"Cut the memory lane bullshit-" Andy said cutting off Baker.

He kept talking as it Flynn said nothing,"You solved this one, so I came to your house. Only I came to kill you. My intentions were to kill you, not her."

"So then let her go." He spoke softly then his voice gradually grew louder.

"Now you know I can't do that. Damn it Flynn you should have just left it alone."

"You know I couldn't let that happen. A man as crazy as you can not be handed a get out of jail free card. It just isn't going to happen." Andy moved closer trying to get the man in front of him to put the knife down.

As Andrew got closer, Sam pressed the knife ,that killed Cole, up against her neck tighter nearly piercing the skin. Andy heard Sharon's muffled cries as Sam had covered her mouth with his hand to keep her from screaming. Tears fell her cheek and every single one that fell broke his heart a little more.

"Let her go," Was all he could say, "You can have me. That's what you wanted in the first place right? Take me!"

Andy heard her shout no as she broke away from the suspects grip, but in a quick flash, Sam threw the knife. As Flynn pushed Sharon out of the way, the knife plunged into his chest. Sam waltzed over to Sharon as she laid over his hurt body. Before he could get to her, Provenza shot him. His lifeless body fell to the ground as the sharp bullet went through his back and out his chest.

Sharon didn't care about anything. All she could think of was the body of a man she loved, lay bofore her in pain.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm for taking such a long time. I used a song lyric at the very end. It was from "Forever and Always" by Parachute. Thank you everyone for your reviews. Keep them coming, I enjoy rreading them. They make my day. Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or show!

The abulance came soon after the knife was plunged into Flynn.

"Where's the patient?" asked a paramedic with her medical kit and gurney following behind her.

Provenza looked over his shoulder noticing the tall woman was talking to him. He didn't answer in words, he just pointed to Sharon whom was applying pressure around the knife in Andy's chest.

The woman bent down on one knee and quickly began her work. She took the stethoscope from the kit and put the cold round instrument over his lungs. "His breaths are steady." The young woman repositioned the stethoscope to his heart. "But his heart beat is clogged with blood. I can barely hear it!"The two paramedics began to prep as swiftly as they could to pick up the middle aged man's body to put it on the gurney. "One...Two...Three." They laid him out on the stretcher.

The second paramedic was a rookie and he asked if they should pull the knife out, but the woman just looked at him and said they would wait until they were at the hosptial just in case he lost a lot of blood. Sharon just stood there for a minute not knowing what to do.

Provenza was standing along side of her, "Are you okay, Captain?"

Raydor began to nod, but quickly changed her mind and shook her head no. "Why don't you go with him and I'll wait here for the correnor?"

This time she did nod and never changed her mind. Before the ambulance headed off to the hospital, Sharon quickly got in. Provenza shut the doors behind them and knocked on it twice as if giving the driver a go. As the white van began to speed of, the red lights and abulance siren was turned on to notify people to move out of the way so they could save a life. After a while of standing in the street just watching the ambulance leave, the correnor pulled up.

"I got here as quickly as I possibly could. Where's the body?" The man was nearly out of breath.

"Leiutenant Tao will show you where it is. TAO!"

Michael Tao jogged over to the two. "Can you escort him to the suspect? Oh and can you tell the chief I'm leaving and call me if anything comes up? I think I'm going to go to Ceadars Hospital to check up Andy and the Captain. She seemed a little shooken up before she left."

"Of course sir."

The older man go into his car and drove off. God, he wished this would have never happened to his best friend.

The ride to the hospital seemed to have taken forever. The young lady paramedic from before was still working on Andy. She had long, dirty blonde, curly hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. As she applied more pressure Andy began to gain back consciousness.

"Sh...Sh..Sharon?"

His voice was faint as if her were talking to her from a mile away. She shook her head to clear her mind of shock. "Ah yes Andy...I'm right here, what is it?"

He wasn't sure at first if he should tell her what he was planning on doing, but he said it anyway. "Sharon you know I love you right?"

"Yeah."

Thier conversation was cut short by the holting of the van. Soon after the doors flung open, and the gurney was pulled out carefully. The rookie gave Sharon a hand out. She returned to Andy's side. They walked quickly to the E.R. It was total choas in the emergency room. They ignored all problems and just kept walking. If anyway was in the way of thier path, someone would shout, "Out of the way, Move! Move!"

The came to the room entry and turned the gurney to slide through the door more easily. Sharon was still there at his side. She watched them hook the man up to a beep machine. His pulse was slow.

She looked down at him. Tears began to fill her eyes. He noticed her eyes her watery. As a tear fell from her face, he reached up to wipe it away. Raydor put her hand over his to make sure this was all real and not just a dream, but hoping it was one. Once she realized it was reality, she let the tears fall freely down her face.

Flynn started to continue what he was getting to on the ride to their destination. His beats were getting to slow. His was almost to low. He said, "I...will love you forever...forever and always...I... wanted to ask you... for a while now." His breaths were short and his eyes were blinking everytime he breathed deep for air. "Will...you..."

The machine let out a loud noise. When she looked up, the line on it that was usually bumpy like mountains was a straight narrow line.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so glad I had the time to continue with this! Please enjoy! I love the reviews!**

* * *

"Ma'am, you need to go." Every sound was blurry. She couldn't hear anything. All was muffled. "Hello miss? You need to go" Sharon looked at the doctor whom was giving her orders. She started to back away slowly. Her body stopped outside of the doorway. Raydor's left hand covered her mouth, as in disbelief of what was going on. A nurse saw Sharon in the doorway and made her way through the chaotic mess to shut it. The door basically slamed shut in Sharons face. She just sood there. She didn't make a sound or a single move.

_Six hours earlier..._

She was sitting at her desk. It had been a long day. The skies were bright and beautiful. _I need a break from this heavy work_, Captain Sharon Raydor thought. Instead of leaving her office, she got up and closed the blinds, so no one can see her. It was quite, so quite that every time her heel clicked on the floor, it sounded like someone was shooting in her office. Each heel echoed, every noise was ultrasonic. Before she sat down in her chair, she threw open the curtains of the window to the outside world. There was a short breeze from the swift movement of the curtains. The sunlight beamed across her face. It felt nice to get a little sunshine. As the quite moment slowly slipped away, the woman grew sicker.

Her face went pale. Her stomach getting weak into a knot. Not being able to hold anything down any longer, she kneeled on the ground and burried her faced in the trash can. In attempt to keep her hair out of her face, she pulled it back. This sickness has been going on and off for the past couple of weeks. On the first couple of times, she thought she was sick with the stomach flu, until she realized she was getting nauseated toward smells. It made her curious as to what was going on with her body. So last week she decided to schedule a doctors appointment behind Andy's back. She didn't want to tell him anything until she found out knowing he would become worried about her and she didn't want that to happen.

When the appointment time came, she crept off the the doctors office in the middle of a work day. As soon as she got there, she had to change into an old tattered gown.

She waited paitently for the doctor come in. Intead of reading a boring magazine, she began to think. Her brain convinced her that there was something that was seriously wrong with her. On the other hand her heart told her different. She wished she told Andy about her fear. Sharon wished he were there to tell her everything was going to be alright. He was the one who saw the glass half full, she saw it half empty.

Just then the doctor came in. He eyed the chart briefly, then set it down. "Good morning Ms. Raydor" He gave her a short smile. "How are you feeling, I see that you have had nausea lately with minor head aches?"

Raydor knew he was referring to the paient chart. "Yes."

"Okay, my next question is...have you been sensative to smells at all?"

"Yes."

"Hmmmm...Can you lay back for me please?"

She leaned back while he lifted up her gown and stopped it right above her stomach. His hands were cold as he moved him over her stomach. The green eyes wondered the room. It was well organized. Blank walls. One window that let in a little light. But thats the thing, there was barely light because of the rainy day. The skys that were once filled with blue with yellow rays of light were now grey and empty.

The gentlamen that was examining her cleared his throat. "Ms. Raydor-"

"Please, call me Sharon." She obviously tried to hid her emotions, but failed."

"Okay Ms. Raydor, I'm going to take a couple of blood test to see if I can find the problem that is making you sick." He touched her shoulder lightly, almost sympathetic. Her face and body language showed hope for the best, but her eyes showed fear."

Thirty minutes of the blood test.

A light one-knock hit the door. Her head lifted for her hands.

"Ms. Raydor, I solved the problem to the sickenss." A tom-cat grin appeared slowly across his face.

It showed hope. "Congratulations! Your pregnant!"

He jaw dropped slightly. She thought of every sickness that would hurt her or create pain. It was nothing that would be painful until nine months was up.

Present time...In the hospital in front of Andy's room.

The nurse staff was trying to revive him. "Clear!" His body flew up, but nothing changed. "Charge to 250" All Sharon could see was the doctor rubbing the handles together. "CLEAR!" She was so scared. _What if he never woke up? What was the question he was going to ask me? I love him. I wish I could have told him more often._ Thoughts were scattered in Sharon's mind. Unorganized train of thought.

"Captain?" A grumbling, sensitive voice was tolling behind her. It was Lieutenant Louie Provenza.

"Ah..." She was still in state of shock. Slowly, she was rubbing her tummy in small circles.

"Hello, Captain Sharon Raydor." He walked towad her and waved his hand a foot away from her face.

Raydor moved her head toward the older man, but kept her eyes on the room.

"Sharon! Look at me!" His voice was now demanding. Louie became worried about her. She had seen Andy almost die, for her. Provenza brought his hand to the small of her back. "Come sit."

She stumbled on her feet as if almost forgetting how to walk. "Please talk to me. I'm right here."

As if comforting words broke the shock, Sharon started to cry. Tears fell from her cheeks leaving a red trail. Her eyes were sad and droopy. A burning red replaced the beautiful jaded green around the iris. Provenza pulled her in for a hug. He tried not to cry himself because it was also his best friend who was on the verge of dying.

Her headed rested on Louie's shoulder as she sobbed. After the tears began to stop and the awkwardness level flew sky high, Sharon pulled her head back to mumble a few words. "I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or show.**

Provenza's jaw was dropped. His best friend and partner _must_ survive. He is going to have a child. That child can not grow up without a daddy, it's just not plausible. Then his thinking stopped in search of a different subject. It hit him. _Oh God, the wicked witch everyone talked unholy about was sleeping with Andrew Flynn and no one knew. Not even myself. Here was a woman that I dispised so much, and she was telling me something that I couldn't believe. _Louie's head was pounding as if his heart replaced his brain.

Sharon looked at him concerned. She wiped her tears swiftly. She moved her right hand to the top of his back, and her left hand on the front of his left shoulder. It was a gentle touch. "Uh, Lieutenant, are you okay?"

The tiny white hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up. He shook his head and jumped up from the sensative touch of her hands on him. It wasn't that he didn't want to sit next to her; he didn't want to think of her as Andy's girlfriend. Provenza was afraid he was going to lash out on her for his problems.

A pair of men's feet were pacing in front of her. His pace was picking up as he thought. Then all movement and thinking stopped.

An almost growling deep voice spoke. "How long has this 'thing' been going on between you two?" He questioning her rudely. His tone dripped with anger. The short sentences were rapidily coming out of his mouth without going threw a filter. Not sure if some of the things he wanted answers to would upset her, he still asked them.

"About a year-"

"When did you find out about your pregnancy?" Louie Provenza only wanted short answers.

"This afternon. I was going-"

"Why did he not tell me about you?!" The rhetorical question was asked out loud when it was only intended for himslef. The older gentleman man sat down in defeat of his own emotional war. A tear drop fell freely down his puffy velvet red cheek."You. You of all people,"

At first when he sat down, she leaned to listen to him sympatheticly until he was angry with Sharon and spat out the last part about her, "Excuse me?"

It never hit him what he said until she commented on his mistake. "I...didn't mean it like that-"

She stood up a little to quickly and was dizzy for a moment. With anger she yelled "Yes, you did! Now I know that you and the rest of the LAPD don't like me, but you say something like that it's just...rude, hurtful...I _love _Andy. I would give anything for him not to be in pain. He is the best thing that has happpened to me." More tears came down. Sharon didn't care if she showed emotion.

Lieutenant Provenza tried to talk to her to calm her down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it-"

"Like you were suppose to learn in first grade, 'Think before you speak.'" With that, she walked away to somewhere Louie wasn't. He watched her turn the corner.

Silently he put his head in his hands, and rested his elbows on his knees. "Lord, what have I done?"

* * *

Andy Flynn's surgery was going smoothly. The medical staff had been in the surgery for three hours. Complications seized to exsist; no more flat lining. While the doctors had just stopped the bleeding and started to repair damage, Flynn had a flashback. It was the time when he first met Sharon.

A few years ago

...

The LAPD had put together a party for all divisons to go to. People had to dress formally. Its purpose was to ease tension between the departments.

Andy Flynn had been sober for five years now and had now problem being around the open bar. Of course he did have a hard time being around idiotic, annoyingly drunk police officers. Each one try to tell their audiance a cop story; most were not intended to be funny but everyone still laughed. Flynn had found interest in one story.

A drunk man was gossiping about his new boss and how much of a bitch she was. "The ice queen I tell ya. Maybe if she tooked off the bitch armor, more people like her and she might actually have friends." The drunk man's word were slurred. "I wish I was never transferred to FID"

Lieutenant Flynn spoke up over the crowd "What is her name?" He was extremely curious.

The man didn't speak at first; just pointed. "That woman right there." His finger pointed in the direction of a woman sitting at the bar. She was alone and playing with a glass of water. "Captain Sharon Raydor"

My, Andy had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Light brownish-red cascaded down her back. Unruly curls hung loose. She wore a black cocktail dress.

The group noticed Andy staring. "Why don't you go talk to her instead of oogling over her?" A man asked sarcastically.

Flynn didn't care; he just walked away from them and toward her. As he approached her she turned her head. He stopped right in front of her- lost for words.

"Can I help you with something, sir?"

Her voice was sweet. It was something that he never heard. He thought over what he should reply. To nervous he mixed up his words. "Hi, I'm nice to meet you. It's Lieutenant Andy Flynn." When he realized his mistake, he blushed.

She tilted her head in confusion and then let out a throaty laugh. "I'm Captain Sharon Raydor. Nice to meet you Lieutenant."

"That's what I meant."

Sharon looked at him up and down. She smiled crooked and then asked a question, "Is this a joke?"

"What?"

"Well, I'm just asking. I'm new to my department and I know no one likes me, and you, a handsome nice guy, decided to come talk to me. I find it a little...strange." She took a sip of her water while andy sat on the stool next to her.

"This is not a joke. I saw you over there and thought you were very beautiful, and beautiful girls shouldn't sit alone."

The flash back ended as he woke up from the surgery.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry everyone for taking so long. I really appreciate the reviews. They are the best part about writing these fanfics.

* * *

His eyes opened. There was a presence in the room, but he could tell it wasn't her. Andy was pretty sure it was just a nurse checking his vitals. Knowing that much, he closed his eyes. He opened them tiredly again and was the doctor.

"Welcome back Lieutenant Flynn! How are you feeling?" The doctor's voice was annoyingly cheerful and it gave Andy a head ache.

Flynn thought of how he could respond. He wasn't in much of a sarcastic mood so he replied with, "I feel like crap and probably look that way too." The short conversation was over as Andy started to drift off to sleep.

Of course since he had momentarily gotten out of surgery, he wasn't awake long enough to speak with Sharon or anyone else. As he began to fall asleep he thought,_ what was the last thing I said to Sharon?_

* * *

Her eyes closed. It was nearly four in the afternoon. She had not had sleep for twenty-four hours, and she was certain that couldn't be any good for a pregnant woman. Her fingers entwined with Andy's. He was asleep and hooked up to a bunch of machines. Wires were everywhere; the private room was empty and had plain walls; nothing on them. The room was almost quite. There was a repetitive beeping noise that showed he was still alive, and an old wooden chair sitting opposite to her.

She ran her fingernails through her hair, and then leaned back in her seat thinking of what they would be doing if Sam hadn't tried to kill her. Sharon was glad that son of a bitch was dead; hell he should even be glad because it would have been far worse on his life to stay alive. The entire division and she could have done so many appalling things to him.

She was occupied with thoughts and use to the silence that when someone knocked on the door she nearly jumped out of her chair. She turned around to see who it was. "May I come in?" The southern accent belonged to Chief Johnson.

Sharon turned around and answered back tiredly, "Yes, you may."

Brenda's heels clicked against the tile. "Captain, you should go home and get some rest."

Captain Raydor didn't hesitate to answer back to the suggestion, "No." Chief Johnson looked shocked at the fact Sharon was so blunt and monotone when she answered. "No I won't because I don't want to miss a moment of him waking up. I need to tell him…"She choked back the tears; fighting against her will not to cry. Sharon also couldn't tell Chief Johnson the news in fear if she would react the same was as Provenza. She sniffled and then continued, "Something very important that he needs to know immediately." Her eyes were heavy with tears and red from so much crying. Brenda could see that she was hurting, but she was thinking why.

Again, no one knew of the affair that had been going on and Sharon couldn't face telling a bunch of people that hate her alone. Captain Raydor never realized that Brenda didn't really hate her as a person, but as the position in the LAPD she held up. So Brenda reached across the bed and held on the Sharon's hand. Her words were soft and comforting. "It's gonna be okay." Sharon looked up and tried to hold onto the blondes words knowing they will help her through this tough time. She squeezed her hand gently.

Brenda gave a soft smile and looked up at Andy. "I wish he would jus' wake up, maybe throw in a wise smart ass c comment" She tried to hold back a laugh realizing she was right and that she never heard the chief curse before.

After ten minutes passed Brenda said goodbye and she would come back in the morning. Once again the room was almost quite. Sharon began to drift off to sleep until she felt a presence in the room. A familiar heavy grumbling voice spoke. "I'm sorry." He came around to sit in the old wooden chair. "I didn't mean-"

"Shh."She wasn't being rude. Her sh was calming. "It's okay."

He looked in confusion. About an hour ago she would have told him off. "No it's not. I was being a complete asshole and I was only thinking of how this affected me. I never thought of you or yours and Flynn's..." He gulped before he continued, "Baby."

She tilted her head, "I shouldn't have told you. Honestly I don't know why I did. It was supposed to be Andy who told you. Not me. Plus he doesn't even know yet." She huffed. "Lord knows what reason I had to tell you, no offense."

He huffed back in acknowledgement. "None taken." Louie Provenza looked down at his partner. His eyelids looked as if they were starting to open. Louie thought he was hallucinating until Sharon started to sit up closer as she saw it too.

When he opened his eyes he looked straight at Provenza. "So there is a hell."

Sharon was letting out a giggle when Provenza replied quick witted. "Nope, but give it a while. You'll be there soon." They smiled at each other. Louie was glad his partner was back.

Sharon never understood their partnership. So close and divine. "Glad you back." Her eyes were barely open.

Flynn turned slowly to keep from hurting the sore spots. "Glad to be back." He stared in her eyes. There were full of fear and tears. He could tell he had been crying and that she had been scared.

Provenza saw the exchanged looks and then said quietly, "I think it's time for me to hit the hay."

"Leaving so soon?" Sharon questioned sarcastically.

"Yes, afraid so. Goodnight. I'll come again tomorrow." With that, he left the two alone.

She looked back at him again. He cupped her cheek with his right hand. Her face was flushed. Sharon grabbed his hand and the tears stream down her face. Her words were shaky and almost too quiet to hear. "I…was afraid."

He looked confused. "Of what?" Andy questioned.

"Of losing you. I love you too much to let that happen." Sharon wiped the tears.

"I love you too." His smile that he gave her made her feel better.

"Before you flat lined, you were about to ask me something. I'm just curious, what was it?"

Andy couldn't remember. He even thought long and hard. She noticed he was struggling to remember. She stopped his train of thought, "it's okay. You can think of it later. Plus I need to tell you something before you fall asleep again.

He swallowed. His throat was indeed dry. Flynn replied softly and as enthusiastically as he could, "What is it?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long. Finally found how to continue. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.**

* * *

She took in a deep breath; held onto it for a couple of seconds. Sharon had no idea how she was going to tell Andy they were going to have a baby. _Now exhale Sharon, you can do this._ _You did it twice before just calm down. Take it easy._

At the last second she decided to put off the news until later when they could celebrate. She looked at him. All eyes were on her to see what the important thing was she had to say. She took another breath and sighed. "It can wait."

Andy looked at her with curiosity. His head was tilted to the side; curved against the hospital pillows.

"Okay." He didn't want to start questioning her. He was too tired for it. "I love you."

She was taken aback by his random words, but loved the surprise about it. "I love you too." He smiled proud to have a great woman like her. She dropped her gaze and stared at her hand that were fiddling with his blanket. As she began to speak her words were quiet as if scared to bring up the subject. "You know, I may have told you I was afraid when you flat lined, but when you went unconscious and your heart stopped, _my _life flashed before my eyes?" She looked up and he stared deep into her eyes. Andy shook his head no because he didn't know. Sharon nodded and continued looking down.

"I was afraid of losing you. I couldn't…picture my life…without you." Tears started trickling down her cheeks.

Flynn cupped her cheek, and wiped away the tears. Words slowly came out, "Honey, I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled. The night began as soon as the soft moon light brightened the room. The blinds were open; Andy was asleep. Captain Raydor looked blankly off into space. Other than the moon something else bright caught her attention. Sharon couldn't help but notice the stars. You could never usually see them in LA with all the bright lights. She let go of Flynn's hand, and made her way towards the widow. The bright stars lit up the night sky giving Los Angeles a magical glow. Their room was many floors up, and the hospital was bigger than most of the buildings in town.

She stuffed her hands in her pocket. Her tarsals, metatarsals, phalanges, and calcaneus were aching along with her lumbar and cervical vertebrae. Basically feet, lower back and neck was hurting. It felt like how it was when she was pregnant before in the first trimester of her other two children. The doctor said she was three months in. How could this go unnoticed for so long? Why did she chicken out on telling him? She was running out of time before she began to show. If this was anything like her other two pregnancies, she would begin to show well in a couple of weeks. Sharon looked down at her belly and smoothed her hand over it. She had quite a baby bump going on.

Not realizing she had company, Sharon whispered to her baby, "It's going to okay baby. We love you very much even though daddy doesn't know yet. He will soon." A smiled appeared in the corner of her mouth as she rubbed her belly with her thumb.

*cough *cough*She whipped her head around to see if Andy was okay. Although it wasn't Andy, she was happy to see a familiar face. It was Detective Sanchez. He was the only one in Major Crimes who respected her as much as Andy Flynn. "Hello Captain, sorry to bother you. I just came to see how the lieutenant was doing."

Captain Raydor walked to the side of Andy's bed opposite to Sanchez. "He's doing fine." She looked down at him. His face was pale with dark circles around his eyes; hair was a mess; he even started to grow white stubs on his cheeks and chin. There was one piece of hair that was sticking out and she reached to flatten it with her palm.

The Detective made note that the delicate, soft action showed she cared about him. He tried to suppress what he heard from her the moments earlier to the back of his brain, but he couldn't. Though it wasn't his business he instigated, "Did you know I had a wife a couple of years ago?"

His voice was sad. She shook her head no wandering where the conversation was going. "She died two years back. Very beautiful." She thought of the morbidness to his statement. Death was not something she wanted to talk about at this moment, but nevertheless she let him continue. "We found out we were pregnant six months before she passed."

She started to get teary eyed at his gloomy story. "She had a miscarriage four months into the pregnancy…the doctor said it was because cancer cells killed him." He tried to fight back tears. "Cancer cells killed my unborn son." He wiped the corner of his eye. "Don't wait forever to tell him. Some take life for granted. I wouldn't anyone to go through what I did. Excuse me." As he begins to walk away, Sharon grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug.

"It's okay Julio. I'm sorry for everything you had to go through. I'm so very sorry for your loss." She spoke quietly into his shoulder.

His cries were silent. Streams of tears rolled down his cheeks. She never noticed he was crying until when she pulled back and he wiped his tears away fiercely so she wouldn't notice. A man who cried in front of someone showed how hurt they were. They gave there good byes and he left.

* * *

"Good morning" A husky low voice spoke in her ear.

She lifted her head from his chest. His arm was wrapped snuggly around her waist. She got use to crawling into his bed over the two week period. Her eyes were not cooperating well with the bright sunlight. She hummed, "Good morning."

"Too much vitamin D for the morning?" He said after noticing her squinting.

"Yes it is-"For some reason she had to pee. It felt like she had held it in for a thousand years. She got up quickly and scurried to the bathroom. When the door to the restroom closed, he sat here in confusion.

"I wonder what's going on with her."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. Now if only I could learn how to PM. Thank you!**

* * *

"Good afternoon, Mr. Flynn. I came to give you and Ms. Raydor the release forms. I'm sure both of you would be happy to get out of here as fast as you can seeing you have been here for two weeks." The doctor managed to have a cheerful voice for an early morning. Sharon never understood how he did it.

She was on the edge of the side of the hospital bed; her back to Andy. He rubbed the bottom of her back as he noticed she stiffened up a little. Andy leaned toward her and spoke close to her ear, "You okay, Shar?" She didn't turn to him. She just closed her eyes and swallowed back the nausea.

"Thank you, doctor." He handed her the papers.

"No problem, Ms. Raydor." As he walked away she got up and started to pack up their things. "Sign those while I pack up." He looked at her while she made swift, tense movements. Andy slowly got out of bed taking notice not make fast moves as it would increase pain to his wound. He walked toward her and put his hands on her shoulders.

His warm touch eased her. The tense feeling had been stuck in her body like glue since Andy woke up after his surgery…two weeks ago. For the first time in a while, that feeling was gone. She dropped the closes in the case, closed her eyes, and opened them slowly not wanting him to let go. His closeness was the only thing holding her together. But he let go. Andy's hands slowly moved down to her waist then over to her belly.

The first thing he noticed was hardness. Then he took note in the roundness. Before he could come to a conclusion she turned around. "I asked you sign those papers…please." It was demanding as if she was frustrated. Sharon gave him a glare that he had not seen before. It wasn't the usual Raydor glare. It was more like an emotional glare. The one that showed she was mad, but gave in that that was not the way she felt.

"What's really going on?" Andy said hoping she was willing to answer and a bonus if she said the truth.

"Nothing-"

"BS"

She gave up. He knew her more than she knew herself. Her lying wasn't going to help. "I-" As if on cue, the nausea came back and she headed for the nearest trashcan. Andy ran to her side and held back her hair, and comforted her. When she stopped, he helped her up and gave her a paper towel to clean up.

He began to worry. Something had to be seriously wrong. She had been getting sick like this before they were attacked.

As bluntly as possible he spoke out. "Does it have anything to do with this? You getting sick all the time." She nodded.

He finally put two and two together. The sickness; nausea toward smell; firm/round belly; her mood swings. "You're pregnant?"

She nodded and dropped her head shamefully.

"When did you find out?"

"The morning you were attacked."

"Um. So…telling me sooner wouldn't have helped?"

"I'm sorry-"

"Who else knows?"

She wasn't going to let him question her like Provenza did and see it all blow up in her face. "You don't get to question me like this. Or interrupt me like that. I'm pregnant, yes. With your baby, so will please be a little nicer about it. Lord knows no one can be nice to the wicked bitch!"

Oh he done did it now. The emotional roller-coaster she had been on and he hadn't even noticed. He felt bad for being such a jerk. Sharon turned away on the verge of tears. "I told Provenza by accident and he did the same thing. Julio guessed. Those are the only people whom know." She stopped and turned. His mouth was agape. "What?"

Andy sighed heavily and rubbed his hands through his grey/black hair. "I don't know what to say." He faked smiled and walked out of the room leaving her there and alone. She was stunned. Never did she think he would do such a thing with news. Sharon thought he'd be happy. She crawled into the hospital bed and wrapped herself in the sheets and cried.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait and the typos in this chapter. I tried to finish before I fell asleep. Hope everyone is enjoying reading this as I am writing it!**

* * *

His heart was racing; head throbbing. Andy wanted to throw up. He felt like he was having a hangover. Boy when a song was written about being drunk on you, the writer wasn't kidding. He sat down on a bench in the court yard of the hospital. He dipped his head into his hands. Then he pushed his head through his hands so his fingers could go through his hair. Flynn pulled his hands back. He looked at them. They had wrinkles; old hands from hard working. He rubbed his fingers. The usually roughness was gone. They were clammy which meant he was nervous.

Never to the day did he think he would have a second chance at being a father. His ex-wife convinced him he wasn't cut out for the job. Maybe she was right for once. Andy didn't want to fail another child. He also didn't want to fail Sharon. She meant everything to him. He loved her very much.

Provenza was standing at a fair distance. He pulled up to the front row parking about two minutes ago. Louie was only there to help get them home. He saw Andy sitting on the bench with a slight frantic look on his face. He slowly walked pass the fountain, and moved out of the way of a jogger. His pace picked up a little when he noticed he was walking too slowly. Before he came to a stop, about three feet away from his destination, Andy stopped him. He jumped up and pointed a finger at his best friend/ partner. "Don't you dare get closer."

"What this hell is wrong with you? I haven't done anything!"

"You didn't tell me."

"Tell you what…"Then he realized Andy was talking about the pregnancy. "You never told me you were sleeping with her!" Flynn was starting to pace and bite his nails. "Look the point is, it wasn't any of my business. She was crying and it slipped. Sharon didn't mean to say it-"

"Oh, so it's Sharon now. Not the wicked witch? "Andy was getting angrier and the conversation was getting uglier. Obviously as the seconds pasted his comebacks were becoming more childish.

"What the hell has gotten into you? Where is she anyway?" Provenza looked around. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. Andy stopped and caved into a guilty look. Louie become conscious of what his partner might have done. "What did you do to her?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why do I care? Because she is probably the last person on this earth that will love and care for you unlike some people who have cheated on and lied to you. She's your greatest strength yet your worst weakness. For God sakes, she is giving you a second chance to become a father. Don't screw up this time lord knows you've done many times before" The speech took a second to make Andy aware how badly he screwed up this time. He sat down again, and Provenza did the same. "Now what did you do to her?"

"I _did_ screw up. I was questioning her. Accusing her of hiding things from me. Things she clearly never did. God, would she ever forgive me."

"For being an ass or knocking her up?" Louie jokingly said followed by his own sound of laughter.

Andy gave him a glare. "I'm serious."

"So am I. There is only one way to find out." Flynn looked at his partner. He thanked him for the talk without speaking.

* * *

He came back up the elevator, and went to his room. He knocked on the door twice but she never answered. Andy slowly crept in aware not to make too much noise. Flynn saw her lying in the bed fast asleep. She looked like angle for the most part. The runny make up made him feel like an ass. He shouldn't have been angry at her like that. Sharon turned to lie on her back, but she didn't wake up though. Her hair was tousled. She looked like a hot mess. Her hands slid slowly up to her belly and back down in her sleep.

He looked at it. It looked like a hill growing on her stomach. Andy looked back at her to make sure she was in deep sleep. Flynn sluggishly moved his hand toward the hill. Sharon stirred a little, and he pulled his hand back swiftly. When she stopped, he began to reach out again. Andy gently set his hand on her belly. It was soft unlike last time. Last time it was as hard as a rock. Maybe it only felt that way because he only touched it for a moment before he became pissed at Sharon for no reason.

All he could see was visions of happiness with his family. Sharon, their child, and himself were going to a family; the one he was never given a chance to have. If they had a son, Andy could see it now. Him being a momma's boy, playing baseball with dad, and helping them both when Sharon and he got too old. If they had a daughter, she'd be a daddy's girl. She would love to shop or do whatever girls do with their moms. Their daughter would have her mom's looks and intelligence also attitude, or their son would have his dad's handsome looks and boldness and hopefully his mother's intellect.

Andy caressed it for a while before he realized what he was going to Sharon before he flat lined. What would be a better make-up present than this? He looked at his watch to check the time. It read almost six o'clock. Flynn needed to wake her, but he didn't want to deprive her of the sleep she desperately needed. He did it anyway.

"Sharon, wake up. We should get going before it gets dark." Andy moderately shook her on her shoulder. As she began to stir, he rubbed her forehead and smiled like the joker.

"What?" She spoke softly as she continued to rub the bridge of her nose and eyes.

"Nothing it's just we should turn these papers in and go to dinner." Sharon looked at him in a slight confusion.

"Honey, shouldn't you be taking it easy. You've only been up for full hours for a few days." She said to keep him aware of his situation.

"True, but it's only dinner. What could it hurt?" Andy still had a smug grin. His idea was crazy, but hopefully worth it.

"Ok…" She agreed to go along with whatever he was planning on doing.

"Good, but first we need to stop by the house. We need to drop off these bags, take a shower and change.

"I couldn't agree more."

He helped her off the bed and fixed the bed. Andy then finished packing and grabbed the bag. Sharon started to walk in front of him to leave when he grabbed her by the arm, and spun her around to face him. She was so close to him; he could feel her breathing. He kissed her. Although it may have looked like nothing to people, it meant everything to them. It was a symbol of the words that were never spoken, heard but never listened to. It meant love. They love they had for each other and their baby.

They hooked hands and walked out the hospital doors.

* * *

**In your opinion, should I leave this story completely or start a sequel? I'm so conflicted.**


End file.
